24: Live Another Day
24: Live Another Day is an upcoming 24 limited-run series. Set four years after the events of Season 8, the series will loosely adhere to the real time concept; while it will still cover the events of a single day with each episode corresponding to an hour, there will be jumps forward in time between certain episodes. The series will premiere in April 2014. Production Development In May 2013, Deadline first reported that Fox was considering a limited-run "event series" for 24 based on a concept by Howard Gordon, after failed efforts to produce the 24 feature film and the cancellation of Kiefer Sutherland's series Touch. David Fury confirmed on Twitter that he would also be involved, pulling "double duty" with Gordon's new series Tyrant. The following week, Fox officially announced 24: Live Another Day, a limited-run series of twelve episodes that would feature the return of Jack Bauer. Fox CEO Kevin Reilly said that the series would essentially represent the twelve "most important" hours of a typical 24 season, with jumps forward between hours as needed. As with the rest of Fox's push into event programming, the production will have "a big scope and top talent and top marketing budgets." While Live Another Day will not exceed its allotted number of episodes, Reilly also noted that the project could pave the way for sequel series in the future. In the press release, Gordon said: Kiefer Sutherland, who was confirmed to executive produce and star in the new series, added: In June, it was announced that Jon Cassar was signed to executive produce and direct multiple episodes of Live Another Day, including the first two. Executive producers and writers Robert Cochran, Manny Coto and Evan Katz will also return.https://twitter.com/TheDavidFury/status/350505162160357376 Sean Callery will compose the score for the series. The writing process began on , with David Fury pitching the first episode, tentatively titled "6:30-7:30."https://twitter.com/TheDavidFury/status/350389743177039872 The first episode will be scripted by Evan Katz & Manny Coto https://https://twitter.com/TheDavidFury/status/382227659645661184 and the second by Robert Cochran & David Fury https://twitter.com/TheDavidFury/status/381614763299438592. On , executive producer Brian Grazer announced in an interview that the 24 miniseries would "be a limited series that would then spin off into a series itself. Fox is doing it, Fox studio and Fox network, and we're totally thrilled by that."Bloomberg Video: Netflix in Talks for `Arrested Development' Casting After Kiefer Sutherland, Mary Lynn Rajskub was announced as the second official cast member in , reprising her role as Chloe O'Brian. In September 2013, it was revealed Kim Raver was negotiating a deal to return as Audrey Raines. It was also revealed that the new President of the United States will be a character the audience has met before, leading to speculation that William Devane's James Heller would be returning as President. On October 4 it was confirmed that both Raver and Devane had signed deals to rejoin the cast. In November 2013, Canadian actor Michael Wincott was announced as the first new cast member, portraying an infamous hacker and activist named Adrian. Two-time Oscar nominee Judy Davis was cast as Margot, a British national and the widow of a notorious terrorist. https://twitter.com/TheDavidFury/status/413726621594423296 Soon after, Gbenga Akinnagbe and Giles Matthey were cast as series regulars, playing CIA agents Erik Ritter and Jordan Reed. In December 2013, David Fury sent out a pair of tweets suggesting that Carlos Bernard could return to portray Tony Almeida. In January 2014, two additional actors were cast. Scottish actor Duncan Pow & English actor Joseph Millson will appear in unspecified roles. Filming 24: Live Another Day will film on location in London, United Kingdom. Pre-production and location scouting by the crew, including Jon Cassar, began in November 2013.https://twitter.com/joncassar/status/404255010906992640 The production offices for Live Another Day were based in the Gillette Building in west London, previously used for films such as Red 2. Production began on , with filming scheduled to occur from through .http://www.tvshowauditions.info/2013/10/casting-directors-now-auditioning.html Cast * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * William Devane as James Heller * Michael Wincott as Adrian — an infamous hacker and leader of the free information movement * Judy Davis as Margot — a British national and the widow of a notorious terrorist * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Erik Ritter — a strong, sharp, arrogant and ambitious CIA field operative * Giles Matthey as Jordan Reed — a smart and sophisticated CIA computer tech Crew Executive Producers *Brian Grazer *David Fury *Manny Coto *Jon Cassar *Kiefer Sutherland *Evan Katz *Howard Gordon *Robert Cochran Writers *Robert Cochran (episode 2)http://instagram.com/p/h4e_Plt4Yv/ *Manny Coto (episode 1) *David Fury (episode 2) *Howard Gordon *Evan Katz (episode 1) *Patrick Somervillehttp://www.patricksomerville.com/contact Directors *Jon Cassar (episodes 1, 2, 11, 12, two others)https://twitter.com/joncassar/status/411670004573036544 Casting *Debi Manwiller (Los Angeles) *Clint Alexander (New York)http://www.backstage.com/nyc-film-production-listings/ Background information and notes *Internal materials such as episode scripts appear to refer to the series as Day 9 of 24. *Per a tweet by Jon Cassar, episode 2 is titled "1:00pm-2:00pm," indicating that the series may begin at noon or in the late morning. References External links * Category:24 Category:Series Category:Live Another Day